


Stiles Stilinski, the Werewolf

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sex, Smut, Werewolves, manxboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski goes back to live with his abusive father, his father doesn't want anyone to know his son is a werewolf so he can become sheriff. Can Stiles keep it a secret that he is a werewolf even if he is face to face with is mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning: There will be physical and mental abuse, child abuse, cutting, bullying, and some boyxboy sex in this story. Also, in this story werewolves actually shift into actual wolves, Stiles fur is pure white

Stiles POV

I got out of bed knowing it was going to be a great day or a shit day today, I'm hoping it will be the first one I gathered my belongings from the jointed room I shared with this junkie named Ted. The current foster home I'm in has been the longest I've stayed in one, I was getting use to it until the foster mom woke me up this morning saying I was getting adopted in a couple hours.

I was pretty popular in the potential parent visits last week, I liked every one of them so I'm excited. Ted isn't here at the moment so I turn on the light to get ready. I put on my best khakis which were a bit dingy, and a light blue jean button up shirt. These clothes were my only nice clothes that didn't have a lot of holes worn in them. I fixed my hair nicer than I usually do because I had time to kill. I've been in this foster home for about two years, I've been adopted before but it never works out. The house I was in before this one, the people that adopted me were Evan and Sasha Moore. They just had a new born son named Mark, they just wanted a babysitter. They were the most unhostile people I lived with and I loved living there. It didn't work out because when I wasn't babysitting I was running around the town with a pack of werewolfs. While I was there I was bitten, they brought me to this foster home because I was never at the house. Before I left the pack leader taught me how to control the shift.

"Stiles?" Mrs. Smith knocks on my door, I turned to her and smiled. "Your parent is here to pick you up," she smiled and lead me to them. I heard a guy talking to Mr. Smith, I immediately stopped because I recognized the voice. I coward down and Mrs. Smith looks at me confused "Come on Stiles, it's ok" she hands out her hand. I nod "I don't want to go with that man..." I whispered and she sighs, "you have to, the State gave him permission," she said and I didn't move. "Come on baby, the state would have gave him permission if he hasn't changed." She coaxed me, "the state has taken me from him and thrown me back three times, he hasn't changed..." I gather myself and walk in the room where John is.

"Hey, Bud!" John hugs me and I stiffen like a board, he abuses me. He doesn't care about me he just cares about his image. "Hi," I say with a small voice, "you got all your things?" He pats me in the shoulder and I flinch. I nod and show him my beaten-up backpack, "Great! Do you want to say goodbye to anyone before we leave?" He asked. It's funny how he's sweet infront of people. I hug Mrs. Smith and she hugs me back, we made a close bond. "Bye," I shakily said to her and waved to Mr. Smith.

I got in Dad's squad car, not even pulled out of the driveway he says, "what's that shit in your hair?" He chuckles at himself. We drove a little and he said "you still a faggot?" In the most judgmental tone, I nod my head sheepishly. A couple awkward conversations and 2 hours later and we were at the house, he walked infront of me with his fists balled. He unlocked the front door and waited for me to walk in after he closed he door he wasted no time. He slapped me, punched me five times on the face, and shoved me on the ground. "Why did you want me back!? To be your personal punching bag again?!"I screamed and watched him get out brass knuckles.

I tried getting away but he punched me on the back and then again on my thigh, I've been hit by brass knuckles before but these burned more. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt "I know what you are!" He yells, "you see this!" He spat on my face yelling and showed my the brass knuckles. "These brass knuckles are laced with wolfsbane" he chuckled and I gulped, "what are you going to do?" I asked. "Nothing if you follow my rules," he said, "what are they?" I said growing tired of the suspense. "In public we are going to act like we are a happy family, you're going to take this soap and wash yourself with it every day it gets rid of your wolf's scent, I don't care if your gay but no son of mine is going to be a werewolf!" He yelled, "I didn't choose to be a werewolf! And this soap isn't going to change me!" I yelled and he punched me in the stomach. "You will never raise your voice at me again!" He screamed, "I know it wont change you back, but it will make you miserable not being in a pack" he chuckles.

"Why are you doing this?" I winced holding my stomach, "I'm running for Sheriff, and if I'm going to win I need people to think I'm a good father. They will never vote for me if they find out you was in foster care, so you will tell people that the state put you in foster care because I was a drunk. There're nothing people love more than a recovered alcoholic" he said and I nodded. "You better get settled in your room and sleep, you start school tomorrow. The bell rings at 8:30, your room is upstairs" he shoves me into the ground more and gets up, he went to the door and opens it. He looks back at me "and if you don't obey my rules, you will be joining your mother" he threatens, I wait till he goes outside to get up. I slowly get up holding my stomach, I use the railing to walk up the stairs.

I found my room and it was bare, it just had a desk with a desktop, a chair, dresser with a tv box on it, and a queen bed. I went over to the desk to find a note: I'm not a total devil, under this is a credit card with a thousand dollars on it. If you go over the limit you will get a job and receive the usual punishment I put the note in my backpack when I got my wallet out, I slid the credit card in my wallet. I got the three pairs of clothes I owned out and put them in the top draw along with some underwear. In my room was a door leading to a bathroom with a toilet, bathtub/shower, and a mirror infront of a sink with cabinets. I got out the blanket my mom got me before she died and put it on my bed, and I put a framed picture of me and my mom on the bedside table. I run to the door and shut it happy to find it has a lock, I locked it and turned the knob to test if it works and it did. The only thing left in my backpack was a mahogany box lined with gold, I put in the combination 1 1 0 8 It was the date my mom died.

I opened the box to see my most cherished items my mom's necklace with a wolf pendant, a dream catcher she gave me so my nightmares would go away, and a wolfsbane laced knife. I took the knife I walk in my bathroom, I sat down the cover lid on the toilet and sat down, I rested my arm on the sink. I looked at myself in the mirror and then I looked down at my wrist, I horizontally slid the knife against my wrist with some pressure. I let myself bleed a little and then I applied pressure with a black towel for a couple minutes. The wolfsbane laced knife makes cuts that last for 5 to 7 days before it heals, it leaves a faint scar, though. While I was waiting to stop bleeding I played cut the rope on my phone. I washed the blood from my wrist and then I laid down before I fell asleep I set the alarm for 7:30.


	2. T w o

Stiles POV

*7:30*

I turned off my alarm and got out of bed, I turned on the list and got a pair of black sweats as well as a burgundy hoodie with a tree pattern on it. I grab a pair boxers and take hem with my clothes to the bathroom. I showered using the new soap to get rid of my wolfs scent. After I got ready I had 20 minutes to get to the school, I go downstairs to find a note on the door. Your jeep is in the garage with the keys in the ignition, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I jump in victory, I bounce to the garage and get in Roscoe.

I pull out of the garage and follow the GPS on my phone to get to the school, it's like 5 minutes away for my house. Halfway there my first-day nerves hit me like a brick. I park in the parking lot and look at the time, it's 8:15. I get out to go to the office, when I get out I'm hit with all of the werewolf scents here. There has to be like 14 werewolves here, I've only met 5 before. There is a couple sitting on a bench by the office, they all weren't paying me any mind. Except this one tan boy he was sniffing the air, I tried to go to the office avoiding eye contact. "Do you guys smell that?" He asks and I glance at him, he was staring at me in confusion. I scramble into the office and trip on my way to the receptionist, "how may I help you?" She said with a bubbly personality.

"Hi I'm John Stilinskis son, I need my class schedule I'm new..." I sheepishly said. "Oh my gosh! I love your dad, my son is gay and he has done so much for the LGBT community here in Beacon Hills!" She gleamed a shook my hand. "Lydia Martin to the office," the lady said over the intercom, "I'm printing out your schedule, Lydia will show you around... You guys have every class together" she said and I nodded. I turned around and bumped into that tan boy and I dropped everything, "I'm so sorry!" He apologized. "It's ok" I giggled and I started picking up my things, he helped. I heard him sniff me and I backed away eyeing him. "Oh sorry... I just like your...um, Cologne?" He asked than more said, I sheepishly nodded and he got up quickly and raised his hand up to shake my hand. He did it so fast I flinched and coward down, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you... I just wanted to shake your hand, I'm Scott McCall" he sheepishly laughed. "Stiles Stilinski..." I say with a small voice and shake his hand. I could tell by the scent of him he was an alpha, he doesn't seem like the killing type.

I see a strawberry blonde girl walked in illuminating the room with her smile, she walked up and hugged Scott. He giggled and laughed back, "Stiles this is Lydia, Lydia this is Stiles" he gesture to me and she hugged me. "I volunteered to show you around, I love gay people" she whispered and I smiled. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch today?" Scott asked, "I'd love to!" I said flattered. I'm not technically in the pack if they don't know I'm a werewolf.

\-----------

I can see me and Lydia being best friends after today, we have a lot in common. Lunch came quickly I got a tray but then Lydia took it from me, "the food here isn't good, we can split my turkey sandwich" she took my hand and showed me to there table. "Stiles this is Allison, Kira, Liam, Mason, Malia, Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Danny, Aiden, Theo, Isaac, and -" she introduces me and I cut her off "Jackson?" I said in disbelief, "Stiles?!" He laughs and gets up to hug me. We laugh and hug for a couple seconds when we pull away everyone is looking at Jackson like he was a new person. "You guys know each other?" Lydia laughs stating the obvious, we look at each other and Jackson said "yeah, we was in the same foster home for about a year" he hugs me again. "that's so crazy" Scott giggles, "it is! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said and we and Isaac make room for me and Jackson to sit. "You haven't changed at all have you?" He asked and turned to everyone, "he was in the house for about 3 weeks before he said a word, he was my favorite because he wasn't yelling and screaming" we reminisce.

Flashback

[a week after being in the foster home with Jackson]

Jackson and I was sitting in our room on his bed. He's only a year older than me, but he's so wise"Is your birthday tomorrow?" Jackson asks me and I nod, "how old will you be?" He asks and I showed him 8 fingers. "I'll make sure no one gives you your birthday licks," he assures me and pats me on the shoulder, "ow" I hiss and hold my should. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. What happened?" He asked with sadness I look up at him and shake my head, "hey..." He lifts up my head "you can talk to me, I won't hurt you or tell anyone. Your safe now" he said and hugs me. I nod my head and hold his hand, "my last foster parent through me against the wall..." I said with a small voice hoarsely since I hadn't talked in a while.

"Can I see?" He asked with a broken voice and I nod, he tugged down the collar of my shirt and saw the bruise. "I'm so-" he said but lightning struck a couple miles away and it frightened me, I jumped towards him. "Sorry..." I said, "it's ok" he patted my leg. Lightning struck again, "5 minutes until lights out." Mr. Hathaway popped his head in. I got up to get in my bed but then I jumped because lightning struck again. "Hey, will you sleep with me? I'm afraid if lightning..." He said but I knew he was lying just so he can comfort me. "Of course" I puff out my chest to seem brave and turned off the light, I jumped into bed with Jackson and we wrapped our arms around each other. "Thank you..." I stated and rested my head on his chest, he tightened his grip and nuzzled my neck

End of flashback.

"Awe Jackson, that was the sweetest thing I ever witnessed you say" Isaac made a goofy face at him, Jackson fake laughed. The most gorgeous guy is was walking up to the table and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, "Isaac you left your lunch at the loft..." He emotionlessly said and gave the lunch to Isaac. He went to go but he seemed to be curious when he saw me, "whos your friend?" He asked. "Oh, this is Stiles" Scott gestured to me like I was a new car. He was mesmerizing before but he almost made me cum in my pants after he smiled. He smiles and makes his why to me, "hey Stiles, I'm Derek" he shakes my hand and I look at him speechless.

We shake hands looming in each others eyes for about 15 seconds, someone clears their throat and everyone at the table laughs. "Bye Stiles nice meeting you, I invite you to my loft anytime," he said and I nod and blush. He walks off and I look back at the table, "you're so cute when you flirt" Lydia chuckled. "Did I look stupid?" I asked mortified and no one responded. I groaned and smacked my face, "it's ok, he looked stupid to" Jackson put his arm around me and everyone laughed. "Whoa, I didn't know you could be funny!" Liam joked and Jackson rolled his eyes.

\---------

I got everyone's number at the end of the school day, and Scott begged me to try out for lacrosse so I did. I'm on the team, the coach liked me enough to put me on the bench! I know it's not a lot but I've never been on a team before. When I go home it was 5, I made myself some dinner and waited till dark. I locked the doors and went up to my room, I unlocked my window and opened it. I left a brush in between the window so it doesn't close on me. I run into the woods and once it's safe I shift, it's been so long since I shifted. I reapplied the soap so my scent would be traced, I sniffed the air and my friends weren't far away.

So I traced their scent to a half burned house, it looks like it's being remodeled. I listened to see if it wasn't hostile and it sounds like they are playing a board game. I walked on the porch, I barked and Scott opened the door. "Hello? Who are you?" He asked and kneeled down petting me, "I can't say" I barked, he can understand me but he can pinpoint my actual voice if I bark. "Why can you say?" He asks, "ill get hurt if I say..." I barked. "How do I know you're not spying on us for another pack?" He asked, "I promise I'm not, I need to-" I whined but he cut me off, "relax I'm kidding, I can sense you have a pleasant aura around you" he scratched behind my ear. "Come in, you can be on my team..." He gestured me in.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked petting me, "he can't say because he's mysterious" he tried to say spookily but failed. They were playing Clue, Scott laying on his stomach propping himself up with his arms. He gave me a little space to fit in, I crawl under his arm and laid my head on my hands while they played. "I think it's Mr. Green" I barked to Scott and he nodded, "me to" he whispered. "No teaming up" Jackson glared at us, I stick my tongue out him and everyone laughed.

"What's going on," Derek said coming down the stairs, I assume he just took a nap. "We're playing clue, and we met this new wolf. I'm naming him Mr. Cuddles" he said and cuddled me. "How original" Derek rolled his eyes and then looked at me for the first time, he gasped. "Whats wrong?" Lydia asked, "he is my mate" Derek smiled. I tilted my head "how do you know?" Scott asked, "it's just something you know the first time you see each other," he said and made his way to me. "Can I?" He reached his hands out to pick me up, I got up and walked towards him. He picks me up and held me walking over to the couch.

"Can you shift to your human form?" He asked, "I can't right now" I whined and licked his face. I said no partly so dad won't punish me, but mainly because I'm scared if I show him my human form he might reject me. How can a guy like me be with a god like him? "Ok," he sat me on the couch, I watched him shift to his wolf form. His fur is blackish blue like a Ravens feather, his eyes are alpha red. I can't believe my mate is a hot alpha! He jumps up on the couch with me, he's so much bigger than me. I'm as big as a regular dog, he's bigger than a Great Dane. I lay on my stomach and he lays on top of me, we start cleaning each others fur. I stay for a couple more hours, everyone watched tv eventually shifting to wolfs and creating a puppy pile. I barked telling them I'll see them as soon I can, after that I ran to my house making sure no one followed me. I jumped on my roof and slid in my room after I shifted back to a human I closed and locked my window. I immediately get on my bed and fall asleep, I can't wait to see Derek again.


	3. T h r e e

I woke up and took a shower, I plan on going to the mall after school to get some clothes. Today will be a good day until this afternoon, dad will be back. On the way to school I took my time since I knew where it was, about halfway there is this billboard saying "it's ok to be gay, vote John Stilinski for your new sheriff". "If they only knew" I scoffed. I saw Lydia parking so I parked next to her, when I got out she saw me and hugged me. "Hey, do you want to go shopping after school?" I asked, "oh god yes! You have no taste..." She mumbles under her breath and I laughed.

"Hey... Can I steal you for a second?" Scott walked up to us and asked and I nodded, he looked really concerned. He took me by the hand and lead me inside "is everything ok?" I asked and he nodded. He brought me into the janitor's closet, "what's up?" I asked nervously now. "Um... I where you was last night..." He said, "I was at my house?" Did he catch me? "You was at the pack house, you're the white wolf..." He sheepishly said. "W-what" I was failing at being subtle about it, "I'm confused, though... Why aren't you healing?" He pointed to my cuts on my wrist.

I tried to run out, but he's too fast and caught me, "Scott, I'm really uncomfortable... I can't talk about this" I whine and he held onto me. "Are you sick?" He wasn't understanding why I'm not healing, "N-no, I'm not sick... I-it's" I broke and he hugged me, "I cut with a wolfsbane knife,"I said. "Why would you do that?" He asked, "because regular knife heals right away..." I face him. "Who else know?" I asked, "no one yet..." He said. "Listen to me, you can't tell anyone... Not yet" I begged, "why no... Don't you want to be in the pack?" He said with puppy dog eyes. "Of course, I do, I just need a couple days to figure out a place to be safe from my dad..." I said, "you can stay at Derek's loft" he begged. "I'm afraid if he sees that I am his mate, he'll reject me... I just need to think of ways to be emancipated... Ok?" I said, "ok... But start with Jackson, he has been talking about you non-stop. I'm sure he well let you stay with him, he's emancipated" he explained and I nodded. "Promise you won't tell anybody?" I asked and he nodded, "one more thing?" He asked.

"Does your dad abuse you?" He asked, "I-i don't want to answer that" my voice broke. His face turned from broken to angry "why does he do that?" He asked himself, I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Scott, I'll come to you as soon as I find out everything," I said and he blushed, "Ok..." He said and then hugged me "hurry up, I want you to be in my pack..." He ordered and I nodded.

\-------------------

"We're going to Forever 21 first" Lydia stated as soon as we pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Jackson tagged along. "Ok... Can I talk to Jackson for a second?" I asked her, "only if you try on everything I pick out for you..." She pointed a finger at me at me "Ok then!" She claps her hands and skips out of the car. "What's up?" Jackson asked curiously, "I need a favor?" I hesitate. "What is it?" I said a little concerned at the tone of my voice. "I know this is a huge favor to ask but..." I sheepishly say, "can I stay with you, just until I find a good place to live in?" I say all at once scared of rejection. "Of course Stiles, don't your remember our agreement when we were little?" He asked faking an offended tone, I shake my head. "We had a plan to run away live together without grown-ups, know we are just a little older. You can live with me as long as you want." He said, "thank you," I said with a tear rolling down. He wiped away my tear away with is thumb, "C'mon we can't keep Lydia alone, she'll buy the whole store" he said and I chuckled.

When we walked into Forever 21 Lydia walked up to us with about 12 outfits for me, "finally, come with me" she grabbed my arm leading me to a dressing room. We closed the door and she hung up my clothes on one side and the same amount for her on the other side. We stripped down and tried on the first outfit. It was a navy blue button up short sleeve shirt paired with sage slim fit khakis. She had a matching outfit, but she had a short skirt instead of khakis, "cute!" She smiled. He smiled faded when she looked down at my wrist, I had totally forgotten about it. "You need to stop doing that to yourself," she said with a sad tone, "I know..." I stated and we continued trying on clothes.

We hit a couple more stores, I got 7 outfits. Mostly I got button up shirts, 4 khakis, and 3 blue jeans. I got a couple bracelets, necklaces, and sunglasses. "Stay in the car and lock the door, if my dad pulls up honk the horn and don't talk to him," I said when we pulled into the driveway, dad wasn't there still. "We need to hurry..." I stated to Jackson, I ran to the front door, but it was locked. "We have to get on the roof," I told Jackson, "ok I'll lift you up" he offered, but I jumped up on the roof "or not..." He said and I laughed. I opened my window as he jumps o,n the roof. "Get my clothes out of the dresser..." I said and ran into my bathroom getting the mahogany box out of the cabinet.

I packed everything back into my backpack. I started writing a note to dad on the desk and I left him the credit card, I paid him back for the money that I spent. *honk* Lydia honked, "wait till he starts coming up the stairs..." I stop Jackson from running. I gather my things and look around to see if I missed anything. I unlocked my bedroom door and we get in the roof, I heard him running upstairs. "Now" We jumped off the roof as soon as dad open the bedroom door, we pile in the car. "Go please," I state and Lydia stomps on the gas backing us out of the driveway. "Get back here!" He screams out of the window and I watch him get smaller and smaller as we get farther away.

"Well, that was fun," I said and looked at Jackson to find out he's starring at me, "you're a werewolf aren't you..." He glares at me. "Text Scott to meet us at your house and I'll explain everything. When we got to Jackson's house Scott arrive about 5 minutes later, I explained everything. I told them how Dad abused me, every bad thing that happens to me in foster care, and how I became a werewolf. "Well... You safe with us now, especially because Derek is your mate. He will protect you and kill anything that try's to get to you" Jackson told me, "he can't know about me just yet..." I shook my head. "Why not?" Lydia shrugged, "because I don't want to get rejected by him, he needs to fall in love with my wolf first and then he won't care what I look like in human form..." I said sheepishly. "First of all, that's a terrible plan..." Jackson sighed, "second, in case you haven't noticed, you're a beautiful person... Inside and out" he added and I blushed. "Can we just wait a couple days to tell him?" I asked, "we will see..." Scott said glaring. "Come by the pack house tonight, I'll tell Derek you're coming..." He commanded, "in wolf form?" I asked with a small voice. "I don't approve of it, but sure. Whatever you feel comfortable in..." He said.

He hugged me and then left. "I agree with them, it's a stupid thing to do. But I'll keep your secret for a couple days." Lydia hugged me, kissed Jackson, and then left. "So you were the wolf last night?" Jackson asked and I nodded, "your wolf so small" he chuckled. "Shut up..." I playfully punched him on the shoulder. He hugged me and nuzzle his head in my neck "what's this?" I asked holding on to him, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you..." He clung onto me with his voice breaking at every word. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything..." I nuzzled into his neck and stayed there for a couple minutes crying on each other's shoulder.


	4. F o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyxboy sex this whole chapter

Derek's POV

Scott told me that my mate was coming over tonight at 8, it's about to be 8 now. He told me that he told my mate it would be pack night, but he called off pack night so I could get to know my mate. I spent two hours fixing the house so it would be perfect for the date, I was mesmerized of how beautiful my mates wolf is.

He has pure white fur and his eyes are golden, and he is a petite wolf. I put on a black tux and had Pandora playing in the background, I heard him barking. I ran to the door and opened it, he was taken back. "You look amazing..." He barked, "you look adorable" I bent down and picked him up. "What's all this?" He barked, "it's for you" I stated. I had dimmed the lights and ordered takeout, it wasn't much he seemed to love it. "Why won't you show me your human form?" I pet behind his ear and he rolled his eyes back leaning into my touch, "your going to reject me once you see my true form" he whined. "Do you know why your fur is pure white?" I asked, "no" he whined. "It means that your soul is pure white, so no matter what you look like. I will still accept you, I don't care about looks" I told him.

I got my favorite pair of jogging pants and white t-shirt, sat it in front of him and he took them in his mouth taking them in the other room. "Ready?" He asked from the other room, "I'm beyond ready..." I stated and I saw the most beautiful boy walk in the room. It was the boy from the other day at the school. His hair was tossled adorably, his honey colored eyes were full of curiousness and need for acceptance. "Your the most beautiful person I've ever met..." I said speechless, "really?" He giggled. "I would never lie to you... Come here please" I patted beside me on the couch. He obeyed shyly, "are you hungry?" I pointed to the food and her shook his head biting his lips. "I wasn't expecting you to be so mesmerizing, we need to do something because my wolf is wanting to mount you..." I blushed embarrassed. He started blushing and giggling, "you could mount me if you want..." He giggled. "Are you sure?" I asked and he bit his lip nodding, "you're killing me" I whined picking him up.

I wrapped his legs around my waist holding him up by holding him by his butt, I walked upstairs while he was sucking on my neck. I took him to my finished bedroom, I gently put him on my bed. He looked down at my bulge "I love seeing you in my clothes baby..." I stated and he blushed, he unzipped my pants and started deepthroating my semi hard cock. I moaned and took off my jacket and in buttoning my shirt when I took off my shirt he starting feeling my abs. "Tug on my hair" he commanded and I obeyed, he started sucking and I gently tugged his hair. He moaned and held my dick taking it out of his mouth, "are you ready?" He asked me and I almost gave myself whiplash nodding my head.

I reached over him grabbing him a pillow, I placed his butt off of the bed and positioned him. I lifted him up and place him over the pillow where it's under the small of his back. "Ready?" I asked and "yea" he moaned, I penetrated him and he stared lightly moaning. I started slowly thrusting into him, he was arching his back so I ran my hands over his abs. "Your so beautiful" I moaned, "harder?" He asked me and I obeyed immediately. He started moaning like a pornstar and I become close, "I'm fixing to cum..." I said and he got on his knees. "What are you doing?" I asked and then told me to lay down. He started pumping my dick with his hands and then took all of me in his mouth. It wasn't long before I came, I spasmed when I came in his mouth. He waited until I was done and then he swallowed, "thank you for swallowing..." I breathlessly said. He waited on his knees not knowing what to do, I grab him and laid him beside me. He cuddled into my side, I looked at him and we kissed. After a couple minutes we pull away and rest our foreheads against each other, "that was amazing" he breathlessly said. I kissed him once more, "you don't have to return this, but I love you," I said. He started making out with me and when we pulled apart he said "I love you too"


End file.
